


Taste This

by kristenthelia



Series: Scenes of Speech [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristenthelia/pseuds/kristenthelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sherlock attempts to get John to participate in his newest experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste This

“Here John, taste this.”

“Taste what, Sherlock?”

“This John! Pay attention.”

“… Sherlock, is that what I think it is?”

“Probably, so don’t think too hard about it.”

“I am not putting that in my mouth.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s disgusting, Sherlock. Now please get it out of my face.”

“It’s not in your face - ”

“Don’t even go there, Holmes! Why don’t you taste it?”

“Because I need an unbiased opinion.”

“How am I unbiased?”

“I already know what it is. You don’t. And by knowing”

“I’m not helping you with any more experiments, I told you that last time.”

“Did you?”

“Why do you always conveniently forget things I tell you?”

“I don’t conveniently forget; they’re just not important to me. You know I delete anything unimportant.”

“Nice to know my wishes are unimportant to you.”

“Never. Now, please lick this.”

“Oh, whatever’s on that spoon smells horrible. I’m not licking that.”

“You know, John, if you would just as I asked, I would be out of your hair.”

“No. This time, I refuse. I told you I wouldn’t participate in any more of your experiments and I’m sticking to it.”

“Okay, fine.”

“What do you mean, okay fine? That’s it? That’s all I had to do to get you to go away.”

“Of course. Do you really think I would disrespect your wishes, after you had reminded me of them?”

“Yes!”

“I’m sorry to disappoint you John.”

“Not disappointed… just shocked.”

“Yes I can see that from your mouth just hanging there.”

“I know that I’m just a simpleton next to you, but I’ll have you kno – hrmph!”

“Now, how does it taste?”

“Bananas! I hate bananas! Why would you do this to me?”

“I needed an unbiased opinion.”

“Hey, don’t walk away! That was unfai-!”

“Remember John, it’s not polite to talk with your mouth full.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's been a while and this is kinda short, but after seeing the newest episode, I really wanted to write another quick story about them. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
